Ms Mienshao's Academy For Troubled Pokemon
by Polariis Prime
Summary: To the outside world, it looks like the perfect prep school. But you're not on the outside. After a few weeks of attending this prestigous school, you realise something. No one here is normal. For example everyone either looks different or has a amazing ability. The only 'normal'one here is the headmaster. What is really going on here? (SYOC)
1. Dreams

**Welcome to my second book! Please submit a POKEMON OC if you can because at the moment, I... only have 2 characters, The headmistress and my OC! NOTE: All pokemon OC's (Unless a teacher) Need something unique about them. Enjoy the Prolouge! Ta-ta!**

 _Welcome to Ms. Mienshao's Academy For Troubled Pokemon_

 _"From Duckletts... To Swannas!-_

The floating psychic pokemon looked with disdain at the now crumpled pamphlet on the ground as she sighed to herself. _'I cant believe this! A prep school?! Are they trying to ruin me?'_ She thought angrily as she put in her earbuds (Even though Misdreavus have no ears) as Alternative rock streamed into her head. She opened the package her mom gave to her which contained her new... uniform. She quickly changed and looked in the mirror at herself. What stared back back was A Misdreavus with her trademark purple tips and eyes, who wore a black polo shirt with a red skirt. A gold name tag with the name 'Dawn' glimmered on her chest.

* * *

 _"_ Not too shabby..." She murmured to herself.

At that moment, her mother a Mismagius knocked on the door.

"Come in." Dawn said annoyed by the interruption.

Her mother floated in and sat on Dawn's bed.

"Dawn are you ready? The bus is coming in about"- She checked her watch, struggling to read the time, "Five minutes?!"

Dawn simply put her earbuds in the suitcase, which was jam packed, as she slowly floated out the door, enjoying how angry this made her mother. She sat on the black wooded porch leading to her house as she started humming. A few minutes later a long, black bus, which more resembled a limo, pulled up along the street A image of the headmistress smirking on the side. Dawn nonchalantly walked onto the 'bus' as her parents waved goodbye, her father, a Honchcrow, trying not to cry. She sat in the back of the bus, which was filled with nameless people and fell asleep.

* * *

Death. Horrible scenes of it... 'No... NO...NOT AGAIN!' she thought. She struggled to wake from another of her prophetic dreams. _The headmistress!_ And indeed it was her who was staring at Dawn. She clucked her tongue and pulled a lever... She woke up! She saw others staring at her and realized her eye was glowing, blushing a light blue Dawn rearranged her hair back over her fading eye. She once again fell asleep as they entered the school gates

 **Hope you enjoyed! Heres the template, please Pm me!**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Species:**

 **Trait:**

 **Hobbies:**

 **Backstory:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Family:**


	2. Enter Amanda

A small Dedenne looked around the bus to see a screaming Misdreavus. One of the Misdreavus' eyes were glowing. The confused Amanda looked away to see the Gothic-looking structure of the school. Her cheeks started to spark with excitement as the gates opened up and swallowed their transportation.

One thing she noticed was that everyone there seemed different. For example, the Misdreavus. She also saw a pretty bulky Poochyena. 'Why am I here then? I don't have a talent,' she thought. After receiving her schedule from a machine, she scuttled down the hallway to her dorm, trying to avoid the colossal Pokemon nearby. Apparently, the dorms were all same-sex. After a lot of struggling with opening the looming door, she was greeted by none other than the Misdreavus from the bus! The floating Pokemon was making herself comfortable on her black bed, either ignoring Amanda or just not noticing her due to the earbuds in the Misdreavus' 'ears'. Amanda quietly studied her as she set up her stuff, taking extra care with her easel. The most prominent features about the Ghost-Type were her purple hair tips and eyes. When Amanda dropped something, a paintbrush, the Misdreavus finally noticed her and simply said:

"Name's Dawn. Nice to meet you, Amanda."

Amanda cringed with surprise after hearing Dawn speak her name. She had yet to even introduce herself! Amanda simply nodded as she set her bed sheets up. They had no classes today, so she started on a painting. She started with a layer of purple and dark blues, imitating a starry night. After a few hours, she started on an outline of something, but she didn't know what. Her stomach was growling so she entered the kitchen to see her roommate already cooking! She sat at the table, waiting for the heavenly-smelling food. Apparently, Dawn was serving Carnitas! After that, she continued painting. Amanda caught Dawn studying the painting from time to time. As the sun set, she burrowed under the covers and fell asleep, dreaming of being on Cake Wars.

Carnitas - literally meaning "little meats", Carnitas are a dish of Mexican cuisine originating from the state of Michoacán. Carnitas are made by braising or simmering pork in oil (or preferably lard) until tender.  
Cake Wars – an American reality competition where four bakers face off to have their cakes featured in a special event, in addition to a $10,000 prize. It airs on the Food Network.

B/R Note: Well, here's the edit for Chapter 2. I hope you all think I've been able to slightly improve the story. Once again, I'm always open to criticism.

Also, a message emikat put in the original Chapter 2: As of right now, there are only two female dorms. That means, for the time, OC's are still open!


End file.
